unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ATP2555 II
Hi, welcome to Unreal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:GEARS OF WAR 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 00:01, 2 July 2009 Thank you very much.--Unreal Admin 16:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC) That's why I took over, none was around, I wish I had beurcat(I forgot how to spell that.) powers, I'd put you as an admin like that.--Unreal Admin 23:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, thank you. And it's Bearucrats or something btw(forgot to spell it to). Thanks for good work.--Unreal Admin 06:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) thanks for the promotion =) Sclera1 03:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I am here by the way, My computer won't let me log in do to recent viruses.Gears of War 2. what do u think of my contributions =D , soz, its not as much as it should have been D= soz, forgot signiture Sclera1 06:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Here's a new pic you could use for the sites logo. OK, thanks, I intend to help out, though not as social as my brother was, will, by for now. Heads up, My brother is the reason this site is still around.--Hunter on Steriods 01:42, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Unregistered contributor User:92.100.35.82 is a spammer, i think he is also the spammer who is spamming the Matrix wikia Sclera1 11:40, November 16, 2009 (UTC) hey, i found the guidebook for Unreal II, but i might help contribute tomorrow , sorry Sclera1 09:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) hey ATP2555 II, i was wondering, could you help me complete this wikia, i haven't played the first Unreal =)Sclera1 08:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Badges really good new, i just gave the unreal wikia achievement badges for users who contribute =) it might with the shortage of contributions hopefully Sclera1 05:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) im sorry but i might not be here for s small while, if you like i wouldn't onject if you wanted to become an admin on this wiki, il try abnd find some time to help out :) hey i was wondering, would it be possible to please help out the completion of the Unreal Levels, i don't really know much about Unreal and i sorta feel someone who plays Unreal should be able to sucessfully complete the Unreal level articles. cheers Sclera1 10:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello, ATP! I am curious to know if you'd agree with me becoming an admin here on the wiki, to help organize it and give it a new design? Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 15:28, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back, ATP2555! Glad to see a member from the old Unreal Wiki community around again. Now, you've likely noticed that the wiki has changed quite a lot since the time you were last active, so just make sure you read our new layout guidelines and manual of style and you should be good to go. Happy editing! Amp'd (talk) 07:47, April 7, 2019 (UTC) In addition to Ampager's post We also have a Discord channel, located here, if you use Discord, you can join us here. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 12:53, April 7, 2019 (UTC) AOTM Hi! Can you check this? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 03:55, May 2, 2019 (UTC)